Biosafety Cabinet
About A biosafety cabinet (BSC), biological safety cabinet, or microbiological safety cabinet is an enclosed, ventilated work-space for safely working with materials contaminated with (or potentially contaminated with) pathogens in the laboratory. Several different types exist, differentiated by the specifics of construction. Classes The U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) classifies BSCs into three classes. These classes and the types of BSCs within them are distinguished in two ways: the level of personnel and environmental protection provided and the level of product protection provided. Class I Class I cabinets provide personnel and environmental protection but no product protection. In fact, the inward flow of air can contribute to contamination of samples. Inward airflow is maintained at a minimum velocity of 75 ft/min. These BSCs are commonly used to enclose specific equipment (e.g. centrifuges) or procedures (e.g. aerating cultures) that potentially generate aerosols. BSCs of this class are either ducted (connected to the building exhaust system) or unducted (recirculating filtered exhaust back into the laboratory). Class II Class II cabinets provide both kinds of protection (of the samples and of the environment) since makeup air is also HEPA-filtered. There are four types: Type A1 (formerly A), Type A2 (formerly A/B3), Type B1, and Type B2. Each type's requirements are defined by NSF International Standard 49, which in 2002 reclassified A/B3 cabinets (classified under the latter type if connected to an exhaust duct) as Type A2. About 95% of all biosafety cabinets installed are Type A2 cabinets. The principle of operation involves using a fan mounted in the top of the cabinet to draw a curtain of sterile air over the products that are being handled. The air is then drawn underneath the work surface and back up to the top of the cabinet where it passes through the HEPA filters. The air that is exhausted is made up by air being drawn into the front of the cabinet underneath the work surface. The air being drawn in acts as a barrier to potentially contaminated air coming back out to the operator. The Type A1 cabinet, formerly known as Type A, has a minimum inflow velocity of 75 ft/min. The filtered makeup air is divided equally over the work surface at about two to six inches above the work surface. Exhaust is drawn at the bottom of the cabinet where it rises to the top. At the top of the cabinet, 70% of the air recirculates through the supply HEPA filter, the other 30% of air exhausted through the exhaust HEPA filter. This is due to the relative sizes of the two filters, and dampers typically allow the adjustment of this ratio. This type is not safe for work with hazardous chemicals except when ducted, usually with a "thimble" or canopy hood to avoid disturbing internal air flow. The Type A2 cabinet, formerly designated A/B3, has a minimum inflow velocity of 100 ft/min. A negative air pressure plenum surrounds all contaminated plenums that are under positive pressure. In other respects, the specifications are identical to those of a Type A1 cabinet. The Type B1 and B2 cabinets have a minimum inflow velocity of 100 ft/min, and these cabinets must be hard-ducted to an exhaust system rather than exhausted through a thimble connection. In contrast to the type A1 and A2 cabinets, 60% of air from the rear grille is exhausted and only 40% is recirculated. Since exhaust air is drawn from the rear grille, the CDC advises that work with chemicals be conducted in the rear of the cabinet. The Type B2 cabinet is expensive to operate because no air is recirculated within. Therefore, this type is mainly found in such applications as toxicology laboratories, where the ability to safely use hazardous chemicals is important. Additionally, there is the risk that contaminated air would flow into the laboratory if the exhaust system for a Type B1 or B2 cabinet were to fail. To mitigate this risk, cabinets of these types generally monitor the exhaust flow, shutting off the supply blower and sounding an alarm if the exhaust flow is insufficient. Class III The Class III cabinet, generally only installed in maximum containment laboratories, is specifically designed for work with BSL-4 pathogenic agents, providing maximum protection. The enclosure is gas-tight, and all materials enter and leave through a dunk tank or double-door autoclave. Gloves attached to the front prevent direct contact with hazardous materials. These custom-built cabinets often attach into a line, and the lab equipment installed inside is usually custom-built as well. Program policies There are two documents which outline all of the requirements for NSF Certification of Biosafety Cabinetry. They include NSF/ANSI Standard 49 and the NSF Certification Policies for Biosafety Cabinetry. The NSF Standard defines the specific requirements to which a product must conform, such as those relating to materials, design, construction, product literature, performance criteria, test methodologies, and quality control. The policies include both general requirements, applicable to all of the NSF Certification programs, and program specific requirements, applicable only to the NSF biosafety cabinetry certification program. NSF International. http://www.nsf.org/business/biosafety_cabinetry/policies.asp?program=BiosafetyCab In addition, the standard includes detailed test procedures and informational annexes, including recommendations for installation, field certification tests, and decontamination procedures. References Category:Medical Device Type